darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
239
Now believing herself to be Josette, Maggie struggles to retain her true identity. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A gentle night wind blows over Collinwood and all is silent and peaceful, but there is no real peace in the night for those in the great house and for those beyond it. For one man especially, the approach of nightfall brings with it ever increasing desperation. For a search is in progress, a search for a missing girl once believed to be dead. At the Blue Whale, Joe meets a restless Sam. There is still no news about Maggie. Sam talks about Maggie's near-death condition when she was last seen at the hospital, and if someone did take her, where she could be now. At the Old House, Barnabas waits for Maggie at the foot of the stairs. Dressed in Josette's wedding gown and playing her music box, Maggie willingly meets him. Act I Barnabas leads Maggie to a table, and Willie comes in to light the candles. When Barnabas refers to Maggie as Josette, Willie questions why he refers to her that way. Barnabas stresses that it is her name now, and that from here on Willie must call her Josette. As Willie leaves to bring dinner for Maggie, Barnabas proceeds to brainwash her further by telling her about Josette. He promises her that, soon, she will be his bride. Maggie, who now refers to herself as Josette, plays the music box and she and Barnabas toast to forever. Back at the Blue Whale, Sam is drinking heavily and Joe suggests focusing on something else, like painting. He has decided to put his artwork on hold and Joe offers to drive him to the Old House to tell Barnabas. Act II Maggie, entranced by the melody playing from the music box, learns that Josette was once so frightened of Barnabas that she ended her life at Widows' Hill. He urges her to say that they will both be happy, and takes her hand to kiss it. However, Maggie draws away. Barnabas is quick to imprint more of Josette's persona in Maggie's mind. There's an abrupt knock at the door, which disturbs Barnabas. Outside, Sam and Joe wait for someone to answer. Willie tells the two men that Barnabas does not want to be disturbed tonight. Sam insists on talking to Barnabas. Willie makes them wait outside while he tells Barnabas, who orders Willie to take Maggie up to Josette's room. Once she is safely hidden away, Barnabas greets his two uninvited guests and inquires about the search for Maggie, offering false sympathy. Sam apologizes for not being able to work further on the painting. Upstairs, Maggie wanders around Josette's room in a daze while Willie guards the door. But she reacts when she hears Joe's voice downstairs. Act III Willie tries to calm her, but Maggie's memory begins to break through. She tears herself away from Willie and runs to the door, but Willie catches her before she can cry out. Although he is trying to protect her from Barnabas' wrath, Maggie manages to cry out to her father... but he and Joe have already left the Old House. She collapses in tears as Barnabas ascends the stairs. Act IV Joe and Sam are driving away from the Old House, and Joe confesses that he has the strange feeling that if Maggie is anywhere then it's someplace nearby. Meanwhile, an angry Barnabas orders Willie out of Josette's room; Willie tries to take the blame and shield Maggie but he is eventually forced to leave. Barnabas menaces Maggie, accusing her of trying to escape and leaving him. He promises that she will never leave him; Maggie screams. Memorable quotes : Sam: I've drunk enough booze to float a small island and I still can't get drunk. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Ford as Sam Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 237. Story * The candlesticks seen on the dining table were part of Josette's dowry, brought from . A silversmith fashioned them from her own design. * The music box was the only present Josette ever accepted from Barnabas. She had to keep it hidden because there were those who were against their love. * When Barnabas first met 18 year-old Josette, she could not speak a word of English and it was his job to teach her the language. * When Barnabas walks up the stairs, at the end of Act III, his onyx ring is on his left hand. He usually wears it on his right hand, like in the portraits. Bloopers and continuity errors * There is a loud squeak when Willie leads Maggie upstairs. * At the start of a scene in the Old House (after Willie takes Maggie upstairs), David Ford can be seen reading the script and quickly hiding it when he realizes that the camera is on. * Jonathan Frid tells Maggie how he has been waiting to hear her say how happy they will be before Maggie finishes saying it. * When Barnabas approaches Maggie/Josette in a threatening way at the very end, at the last moment you can see that he actually walks past her (I'm presuming because his body was intended to block the camera as a blackout). External links Dark Shadows - Episode 239 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 239 - Local Girl Mysteriously Disappears The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2390239